Content can be provided to a user though many different devices. Content providers, publishers, and device manufacturers often rely on digital rights management (DRM) and other access control technologies to manage access to content and devices. A DRM license, for example, is evaluated after a request for content is received and before viewing of the content can commence. Accordingly, the user requesting the content must wait for a response to a rights management inquiry before viewing content. Wait time may be affected by several factors, including data retrieval and validation, that facilitate the granting of a license to the appropriate user. Such delays, however, can frustrate the user experience. These and other shortcomings are identified and addressed by the disclosure.